Richard Adapin
59627AEC-6A3D-42A0-BF17-4AB10802E34A.png D930ADF4-604F-4F6B-B2D8-B5575E4357AC.jpeg 18DF0BD3-527C-47B1-A126-02E89ADEFF36.jpeg Summary Richard Adapin is the Father of Damus Adapin, and the one who brought peace to the Earth between Monsters, Aliens, Yokai, and Humans. Appearance and Personality Richard Adapin looks like a 20 year old male with dark skin, black hair, blue eyes, and ears. He wears a white-blue karate gi Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Neutral Good Name: Richard Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 2,500 years old Classification: Werewolf Lord, Savior of Earth Birthplace: Wolf Village Weight: 250 pounds Height: 8ft 2in Likes: His Family, Food, Fighting Dislikes: Evil, Pain, Rage Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Hair Hobbies: Making Weapons Values: His Family, Peace Martial Status: Married to Jena Adapin ''' '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Jena, Zeyka Empire, Elf Empire, Jewel Village, the Planeteers, The Olympian Pantheon ''' '''Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 6-A| High 4-C| 4-A| 3-B| 2-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Old=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Werewolf Physiology, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (Claws), Afterimage Creation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation with Killing Intent, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High; Regenerated from Vaporization.), Blessed (Jena gave him protection against any supernatural force.), Regeneration Negation and Durability Negation with HF Plasma Sword, Holy Manipulation with Divine Weapons (Aurora Hammers) and after gaining Divine powers from Zeus, Instinctive Reaction, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3), Reality Warping and Physics Manipulation with the cosmic ring, Time Stop, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Acausality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 5; via protection by Jena.), Reactive Power Level, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats Abilities), Strength Infinitum, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Indomitable Rage, Extrasensory Perception, Combat Empowerment, Duplication, Pure Soul, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Nigh Invulnerability, Attack Reflection via Omni Shield (Reflects all kinds of Attacks, even those with Archetype Level, with the exception of Omnipresent Attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Ghosts and Nonexistent Beings.), Positive Force Manipulation, Negative Force Manipulation, Transduality (Type 1), Pressure Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Indomitable Will, Corruption and Transmutation via Bite (Can turn People into Werewolves.), Limited Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck via Lucky Charm, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood (Grants Types 1-3 Immortality and Mid-high Regen.), Curse Manipulation and Purification via Lycan Curse and Purify, Willpower Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall |-|Prime= All powers plus Immortality (Type 7), Biological Manipulation, Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation , Sealing via Cosmic Seal, Darkness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Information Analysis with Weak Point, Statistics Amplification with Primal Forms, Existence Erasure via Cosmic Breaker, Resistance Negation with Weak Point |-|Werewolf Form= All powers plus Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3; Can Grow to the Size of Mountains.), Chaotic Form |-|Cosmic Werewolf= All Powers to an Immeasurable Degree, plus Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 8 and 9; Exists as long as the Multiverse does.); Causality Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Omnipresence |-|Resistances= Naturally: Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.), Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation , Antimatter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Possession, Body Control, Resistance Negation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Empathic Manipulation, Corruption (All Types via Willpower.), Madness Manipulation; Jena’s Protection: Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Plot Manipulation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-Continent Level+ '(Comparable to Damus Adapin and Bolt Arriaga; Destroyed the Surface off of a planet of similar size to Earth.)| '''Large Star Level '(Causally punched a Star hard enough to create a Supernova.)| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(comparable to Kazmir during the Kamzir Arc.)| 'Multi-Galaxy Level '''in Werewolf Form (Could’ve Destroyed half of the Universe by existing.)| '''Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Flare and Kazui.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: FTL+ with MFTL+ Combat and Reactions '(Could run up Mount Olympus in a hour. MT Olympus exist in the Olympus Multiverse and not on Earth. Can react to the Dragon King.)| '''MFTL with MFTL+ Combat and Reactions '(could keep up with Hermes, who can fly around the Solar System.)| 'MFTL+ '(Comparable to Zephyr Tomoyuki, who ran up Yggdrasil.)| 'Immeasurable '(Comparable to Zeus and Hermes.)| 'Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere in the Multiverse.) ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength']: Class T| Class P| Class Y| Stellar| Immeasurable [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi-Continent Class| Large Star Class| Multi-Solar System Class| Multi-Galatic| Multiverse [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability']: '''Multi-Continent Level| Large Star Level| Multi-Solar System Level| Multi-Galaxy Level| Multiverse+ Level' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]: Inhuman [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]: Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Planetary| Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Interplantary; Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Galactic| Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Multi Galactic| Melee Range; Extended Melee Range to Multiverse Standard Equipment: Multiple types of Swords, Axes, Spears, Guns, etc [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Genius '''(Has 2,450 years of combat experience. Outsmarted Ares in God of war. Werewolves are said to be naturally adept in all forms of Combat.) '''Weaknesses: Silver Bullets, Mercury, Wolfsbane Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Old (Kryosis Arc)| Old (Cosmic Crisis)| Prime Base| Prime Werewolf Form| Cosmic Werewolf Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers